nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Satoru
Background information: Life Growing Up: As for Satoru's childhood he had a rather rough one at that then most children growing up, having not a mother nor father in his life. Before the the Hyuga even turned one his parents neverreturned upon taking on a mission due to the two being shinobi of Yonshigakure. Luckly for the Hyuga he was takin in by his uncle Toshio Hyuga the uncle on his mother side, his uncle was very strict but loving at the same time although he rarely ever showed it, training Satoru and pushing him to his limits to make him a very succesful ninja especially with Satoru's status in the clan as a lower branch member of the Hyuga Clan. One day hoping that he could one day fulfill the dream him and his uncle shared which was for Satoru to one day become head of thte clan and end the cycle of lower branch members and main branch members of the hyuga Clan. And to instead make everyone equal instead of having someone over the other. Not only this but another dream that the Hyuga plan to fulfill is to one day become the Shikage of Yonshigakure, and because of this the Hyuga trains never ending to make his dreams come true. Genin Life: Upon entering the academy Satoru was right off the bat talented showing that he was far more advanced in everything more than others. By the time the Hyuga graduated he was second in his class and now trains non-stop so he is ready for the Chunin Exams so that he can prove that he is worthy of being further promoted during the ranks, and currently awaiting team placement. (Ongoing.) Personality: Satoru is very nice person once getting to know him but as to strangers he usually appears as quiet towards them. When on missions Satoru carry's a rather serious type of personality focusing everything on the mission and nothing else until it is completed. But when he is not on mission Satoru can usually be found in the compound of his clan training and working on his clan's signature fighting style, Gentle Fist. Also, during any type of fight whether it be spar or a fight in general if Satoru notices his opponent is strong he tends to get carried away sometimes and tends to want some bloodshed. But usually the Hyuga is able to keep his lustful side of bloodlust at bay without revealing his crazy side to another, usually showing a rather calm and collective side when in battle and tend to use his head. As for when he gets a bit carried of way he sometimes begins to use techniques that aren't needed for the situation before him. Lastly, if someone is showing a intent to kill Satoru he will stop at nothing to completely destroy them. Behaviour: Inelligent, Calm,Observer, Fast-Learner, Collective, Quiet to strangers, serious when on the job. Nindo: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) Scars/Tattoos: Weapon of choice: ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) Strengths: * Exceptional Taijutsu * Exceptional Speed (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) Weaknesses: * Terrible Kyujutsu * Terrible Jujutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 - 2 Pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 - 15 Pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 - 9 Pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 - 8 Pieces Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 34 Points Spent, 16 Remaining. Roleplaying Library: Approved by: Yamanaka Itsumo 3/23/2016